Goop
Goop is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet''' Viscosia. '''Appearance Goop is basically a pile of goo that can take any shape. Goop wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. Powers and Abilities Goop is a shape shifting, self regenerating, almost indestructible green blob. Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in the shape of a small UFO and if the slime and the Anti-Gravity Projector are separated by at least two feet the slime will become inert until the Anti-Gravity Projector recollects it. The Anti-Gravity Disk can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground. Goop can imprison someone inside of the slime, his Disk can also hover alone and cut enemies. Also, if Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector when going through an obstacle, the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix creates a new one instantly. Goop is also able to fire off his slime with either acidic or sticky properties upon impact. Goop can use his acid like abilities to pick locks. Equipment *Anti-Gravity Disk Weaknesses Goop is plagued by the weakness of being limited to the Anti-Gravity Disk controlling the slime. If it is so much as separated by Goop by more than two feet or turned off, the goo goes completely inert. The Disk must fly back within close range of the goo in order to reanimate it. It was shown in Primus that it can be turned off with a push of a button, causing Goop to become inert. This is in the Ultimatrix. 'Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Goop first appeared in The Gauntlet, defeating a Techadon. *In Darkstar Rising, Goop battled Magister Prior Gilhil. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Goop was used by Albedo roaming around a computer store. Goop was used by Ben to battle Albedo as Humungousaur. *In Undercover, Goop saved Cooper from same DNAliens. *In Birds of a Feather, Goop helped Simian esacape some guards. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Goop escaped the Omnitrix and hid in the sewers. He battled Swampfire before getting reabsorbed. *Goop appeared in Fool's Gold. *In Simple, Ben turned into Goop to save himself from getting hurt from falling. *In Don't Fear the Repo, Goop battled the Vreedle Brothers. *In Single-Handed, Ben turns into Goop while Julie is using his left hand as a weapon, disgusting her. *In In Charm's Way, Goop battled Charmcaster's rock monsters. *In Primus, Ben turned Vilgax into Goop and pulled the Omnitrix off his chest, removing the Omnitrix from Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Goop defeated Pierce. *Goop returned in Ultimate Alien in Andreas’ Fault, where Goop escaped a dungeon cell. *In Hero Time, Goop saved Julie from falling. *In Deep, Goop tried and failed to escape his fans without Gwen's help. Goop put his Anti-Gravity Disk to save Piscciss. Although Goop was atomized and spread throughout the planet's water, he was able to use this to pull the planet back together; he changed back into his human form right after returning Piscciss to stable condition. *In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Goop escaped a locked room and unlocked the door to get Gwen out. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Goop appeared as King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix aliens for AmpFibian. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Goop was used in to battle the cloned Victor Valadis. As soon as Goop tried to catch him, Victor escaped. *In The Creature From Beyond, Goop saved Gwen and Kevin from falling. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Goop battled Eon's Servants. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force ' *The Gauntlet'' (first appearance) *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy' (u'sed by Albedo and Ben) *''Undercover'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 (escaped)'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Simple'' *''Don't Fear the Repo'' *''Single-Handed'' *''In Charm's Way'' *''Primus'' (used by Vilgax) *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Andreas’ Fault'' (first re-appearence) *''Hero Time'' *''Deep'' (2x) *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (unconscious) *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (Intended alien was Rath) Naming and Translations Trivia *Many times it seems that the Anti-Gravity Projector is the actual alien, whilst Goop is the avatar, as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, the escaped Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector could control itself and cut Swampfire's body parts. *Goop is the first alien that Vilgax ever transforms into. *Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that Polymorphs normally don't have the Anti-Gravity Disk. * Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that if Goop's disk is lost, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix makes a new one. In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, this is proven whilst slipping underneath a door, a squeeze which the Anti-Gravity Disk could not have gone through. * Goop's Anti-Gravity Disk isn't part of the normal Polymorph's (Goop's species) biology, this is due to the difference of gravity between Viscosia (Goop's home world) and Earth. It's unknown if Ben was on Viscosia, or another planet with a similar gravity and transformed into Goop, its unknown if Goop would still have the Disk. * It has been seen many times that Goop can freely change his molecular structure at will, able to change from burning acid or to a slimy blob. * Goop was the first of Ben's alien forms whose name comprised of only a single syllable. * Although he can shape shift, Goop's humanoid state appears to be his default shape. Interestingly, Vilgax's version of the alien was different, sporting different shoulders. In any case, this state is clearly the one reverted to to if no control is exercised. * Goop has a remarkable resemblance of Gloop and Gleep from the Herculoids. * Before reverting back to Ben, Goop starts flashing a bright green. * Goop's anti-gravity disk became the gravity generator for Piscciss. 'See Also' *Goop Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Viscous Aliens Category:Water Alien